Lightning God and Fairy Queen
by Itachi's Queen
Summary: One drunken night can change their normal, individual lives. LaxZa.
1. Prologue

**Yo! I know a lot of you does not ship or even like Laxus x Erza.**

 **But I actually couldn't care less because I am doing this for myself, to satiate my mind's cravings. Hahahaha. But I do care about my fellow LaxZa lovers. This is for me and for you too. So to haters, shut the fuck up, get out of this story and ship who you want to ship. Because honestly, I never ask or force anyone to like my ships.**

 **Anyway, here it goes!**

 **-Dhime**

* * *

 **Prologue: One drunken night**

 **.**

 **.**

Work has always been Erza Scarlet's way of escaping and temporarily forgetting about her past. It distracted her. It saves her from the dark memories that forces her to shut herself out from her beloved guild. But now that she has come back from her last job, what would be another way to make her forget everything?

The 19-year old female S-class mage, popularly known as Titania the Queen of Fairies, drags her cart of heavy things, a.k.a wonderful memories, to the nearest pub in Magnolia. It might be better to drown herself with alcohol for one more night before finally facing her friends tomorrow. After leaving the cart at the entrance, she finally sauntered inside ignoring the men and women who stared at her, most of them probably recognized Titania Erza.

"Erza-san! Been a long time since you last dropped by."

"I have been busy with work."

"That's Erza for you." The man behind the bar smiled at her then to another customer beside her to show off that he knows her. "Well, what can I get one of my favorite customers?"

"A bottle of sake. Thanks."

"On it!"

The man merrily went his way to the back to get her bottle of sake as she patiently sit there to wait.

"Look who's here. Not everyday will you see the Great Titania in a pub."

She knew that thunderous voice anywhere. She turned on her back and saw that spiteful lightning boy and the Raijinshuu standing at the doorway, Laxus with a cocky smirk. She turned back around and tried to shut them out too.

"Ignoring us, Erza?"

She didn't even flinch when she felt a ghostly breath right on her ear. Yes, this man could be so cocky but he has the right to be. He didn't earn the title one of the strongest mage of Fairy Tail for nothing. She grumbled lowly when felt a weight on her shoulder. "No. I'm just not in the mood to listen to your nonsensical whims."

He started to laugh in a mocking tone. "You never fail to amuse me. So to what do we owe you the pleasure?"

"Tch." She glared at him so as to convey his unwanted company. "As far as I know, you do not own this place. Don't go around acting like a King, Laxus. You are not even sure if you are the successor to the guild you are trying to own."

He scoffed, evidence that she hit a nerve. Erza smirked patting herself in the back inside her mind. "I'll let that pass. Bix, Ever, Freed."

"Laxus?"

"You can go your own way. I'll accompany our little Titania for awhile."

It's her turn to scoff now. "If you haven't get the signals, I do not want your company, Laxus."

Laxus craned his head back to her, and then smirks. "Hush now, Erza. Let me buy you some sake to ease your tension." Her eyebrows knotted as Laxus talked to the barman so whatever she says will be shut out.

The barman set down two bottles in front of her, the one she ordered and the one Laxus did. Why would this stupid, cocky brat even try to accompany her? She had a strong feeling this has something to do about Fairy Tail.

"So tell me, why is the most uncanny person trying to drown herself to liquor?"

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you."

He chuckled. How the hell did she even end up sitting in a bar with annoying, cocky, mad-brat Laxus? "Hn. Because I know how you are that scaredy little orphan who abandoned her friends to escape the Tower of Heaven." Her eyes widened, everything came to her in a rush. She unsheathed her sword and darted towards Laxus' neck.

The merriment inside the pub stopped, everyone looked at them, the barman scared of even stopping her. "You know nothing about me. Nothing."

Laxus smirk, challenged by her actions, his one hand clamped on her sword that is on his neck.

"Erza-san, Laxus-san, please don't scare our customers."

Erza looked at the barman and then around the pub. She wasn't one who just lose her cool but something about Laxus just tick her. His very presence alone weirded her out. She sheath her sword and bow for apologies, took her bottle of sake, left the one Laxus ordered for her, and then left the pub. So much for drinking her problems away. That guy just made her remember every bit of memories she wish to forget. The female mage drags her cart once again and darted towards the guild building. It is night already and no one will be there. No one is allowed to go up the 2nd floor anyway.

.

.

* * *

.

.

As soon as she arrived at the guild, she went upstairs leaving her cart to relax her muscles. She sat herself on the floor, leaning against the railings where the ground floor can be seen.

That Laxus. How dare he spoil the night she is intending to spend with herself and the bottle of sake she is holding right now. Instead of dwelling on the cocky blonde, she shook her head and drank her fill. She is not as good as Cana with handling liquor but she doesn't care for she is alone and that's what she preferred right now.

"Some scene you left me in there, Titania."

She growled lowly, trying to hide her surprise that he is, again, sitting next to her. This time on the floor, with his own bottle of liquor.

"Did you not know it's rude to leave a company behind?" He smirked at her in a mocking way. "But I guess you are used to abandoning people right?"

Her patience running thin on him. She has never been alone with this man before so why would he even start now? "What do you want, Laxus?"

"To drink and forget with a sensible person."

"Tch. And your guards cannot suffice?"

"I'm always with them. Same routine is boring me." Laxus finished his bottle and kicked it down to the ground floor making it shatter to pieces.

"You better clean that up before Master and Mira sees it tomorrow."

"Relax, Scarlet. Loosen up for just one night."

"What's it to you anyway? And why are you even here?"

He shrugged like a guy normally would do but no one would believe this is Laxus Dreyar right here. The man who hated her, them, and all of Fairy Tail. Here. Right now. Drinking with her. Who would believe that if she told everyone? So what the hell is Laxus' real reason?

An hour and a half of drinking and conversing, bickering included, later... What happened between Erza Scarlet and Laxus Dreyar inside the room at the guild's 2nd floor should never be known to other Fairy Tail members. The next day a secret gets buried in that room which Erza is not yet aware it can turn her life upside-down.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **There it is! The prologue. Yes! Finally, my own LaxZa. Oh, well. Read it or not, I'm going to continue this multiple-chaptered story.**

 **Btw, can anyone suggest me a better title for the story?**

 **thanks!**

 **-Dhime**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh, well!**

 **For** ** _thundergodlaxus_** ** _,_** **thank you so much for being the very first positive reviewer!**

 **in this story, Laxus is a JERK alright, but NOT as bad as he is in canon.**

 **:)**

 **-Dhime**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I. You, me, us?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ERZA**

What exactly happened?

How did it happen?

How could I let it happen?

How could _he_ let it happen?!

"Hey."

I almost fell on the floor face-first when I heard _his_ manly voice. I finished buttoning my shirt and dusting my skirt then turned to face him. His lips curled in a sinful smirk. He is lying in the bed, muscular arms supporting the back of his head, his lower half covered with white sheets leaving his upper body revealed. I gulped when my eyes fell on his toned abdomen complete with 6-pack. _Shit._

I tried my best not to falter or sound like I am affected.

"Laxus."

"Leaving already?" What does he expect? That I'll stay in bed with him, cuddling? He doesn't even look like the type to cuddle! Or even sleep with the same woman twice.

"I have no business here anymore. _That_ never happened."

I heard him produced a sound but couldn't comprehend what it was. "Let's talk about us first, Erza."

" _Us_?! We set the ground rules last night, Laxus. Don't worry, I won't break your one-time thing."

"Tch. I didn't know you were a virgin."

"Did you expect me to sleep around then?"

He raised a brow and pierced me with his gaze. I felt a slight goosebumps, and I do not like this. This is the first time I felt that and with Laxus of all people. "Whatever. If you said nothing happened, then so be it. Let's go back to disliking each other. I'll mind my own business, you mind yours."

"Okay. I'm going. Don't stay here any longer. Mira will be here in an hour."

I sauntered to the door, feeling Laxus' eyes on my back but I shrugged it off. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me just like I closed the memories from last night.

Forget it, Erza. Just like you were trying to forget _him_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **LAXUS**

What the hell is wrong with me?

Seeing Erza getting dressed this morning made me want to claim her again. I have never seen her in that light, so why now? Last night I only wanted to annoy her and mock her, make her feel beneath me. But when she walked out of the pub, all I wanted to do was to run after her and tease her again. Hell, she was a virgin when I took her!

What the _fuck_ is wrong with me?!

"Laxus!"

"Oi, Laxus!"

I didn't bother to turn around since I know it was just the Raijinshuu, my loyal guards.

"My, where have you been last night?" Evergreen asked, the gossiper she is.

"Somewhere."

My stoic voice alone is enough to let Raijinshuu know that I don't want to be bothered right now.

"You know where to find us when you need us." Freed said. I saw Bickslow gave me an odd look but then walked away with Freed and Evergreen.

I went on for my lightning form and charged to the guild. I have no choice but to see those weaklings who called themselves Fairy Tail mages again. Tch.

As soon as I arrived at the 2nd floor I saw the old geezer and Mirajane conversing below.

"I think I saw a blue cat flew up the 2nd floor and took a paper." Everyone's attention went up to me. I did saw that cat even before Erza arrived.

"You have to stop them, Laxus. You are the only one who can." The old man said. I just scoffed.

"Why would I? I couldn't care less."

"I will bring them back, Master." The icemake mage stood up and declared. Tch. If I know, he just wanted to show off so Erza would know about his pretentious heroic acts. I've always suspected Gray has a crush on Erza ever since she first joined Fairy Tail.

Old man turned to me when the ice mage went on his way to stop the foolish fireboy and rookie. "Laxus! Meet me at my office!"

I glared at him then proceeded to his office. _My_ future office. I sat down at one of the chairs and waited for the old geezer to start his another lecture.

"How do you expect me to make you the next Guild Master when you can't even have a care for your own guildmates?!"

Ah, his usual lecture. Nothing ever went inside my head about his nonsensical lectures. Except about Erza's past. Nothing is so special about that witch but somehow her past make me remember every single detail about it. Especially since that one man she has been involved with has the same face with the man inside Fairy Tail. But he would never dare show himself to Erza. Another whimp. But admittedly strong, I'd like to retain that guy on my future Fairy Tail since only the strongest should remain.

"Do you understand me, Laxus?!"

I glanced at the old man and shrugged. He shook his head knowing I couldn't care less anyway.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **ERZA**

"What?!"

"Gray went to stop Natsu, Happy and Lucy, Erza. Laxus refused to get them back. I am also worried for they disobeyed the rules." I felt how worried Mira is about the situation Natsu, Happy and Lucy were in.

"Don't worry, Mira. I'll bring them back and punish them myself."

I heard a scoff coming from the 2nd floor, I immediately glared at the man. How long has he been there listening to us? "They might be dead by now, Scarlet."

"Laxus!" Mira angrily yelled.

"Shut up, Laxus. I will bring them back." Our glares at each other never faltering; matching and challenging, I accepted his challenge. His chuckle is obviously to mock me. I looked at Mira and reassured her.

"Be safe, Erza. Bring them back."

"I will."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Shortcuts and some cut scenes. Of course, I can't possibly put them all here since it will make this too long. I only intended a few chapters.**

 **Well, see ya! :)**

 **-Dhime**


	3. Chapter 2

**For** ** _thundergodlaxus_** **and** ** _guests_** **, thank you so much! I'll try to make it in a third view point from now on.**

 **This encounter with Phantom Lord is much different from the anime and manga. Of course because this is a fanfic, and I can do whatever the hell I want.**

 **Sorry if I seem arrogant but I've been dreaming of making this fic for a long time now.**

 **:)**

 **-Dhime**

* * *

 **II. Battles**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Everyone knows Erza Scarlet do not tolerate law-breakers.

That is why she is furious when she found out few of her closest friends attempted to go on an S-Class mission. Even though she ended up helping save Galuna Island, she still couldn't let her friends go unpunished. But it is also has to be applicable to her for letting them continue the mission. But being trapped inside a cat's body isn't the punishment she has in mind.

Erza admits it was kind of funny switching places with Happy's body, especially seeing her fellow guildmates switching with one another but she was glad everything is over now. She is back to her own body. Her armor makes her secure, and if was trapped inside Happy's body any longer, same with her fellow guildmates, Phantom Lord would have trampled them.

"Erza! The Phantom Lord guild is here! Their base is closing in on us from the sea!"

Lots of different emotions rushed through her as she run out of the guild with the others to see Phantom Lord a few kilometers away from Fairy Tail. Master Makarov was taken out badly by Master Jose, and Laxus, Gildarts and Mystogan are not here to help protect the guild, they can't just simply let Mira fight after what happened with Lisanna.

What is she supposed to do?!

"Everyone stand your ground and prepare to fight! I will try to stop the Jupiter for the mean time!"

"What? Erza, you can't!" Erza looked back at Natsu as she requip to her Adamantine Armor.

"We have no choice! The Jupiter wil annihilate us!" She yelled back at Natsu and prepares to shield the guild from the Jupiter.

The strange thing is, it's possible that she might die as Jupiter turns her Adamantine to ashes, but as she waited for flashesbacks to come, it did not. And then all Erza saw was darkness.

 _I leave all to you now, Natsu..._

Titania has fallen.

Mira saw Erza fell but as she look at Natsu, another hope was lit. Fairy Tail is not going down. She needed to take Erza back and call for help.

"Laxus, please! We need you right now!" Mira was trying to supress her tears as the one person she was hoping that could help them right now just smirked.

"Why should I help you? You went into war, you end it yourselves. Fools!"

"Laxus!" Tears fell as Mira was trying so hard not to break the communication lacrima. "Please! Master Makarov was injured severly because of Master Jose! Erza shielded Fairy Tail from Jupiter! You have to come back for your guild!"

Laxus' expression changed from insulting and mockery to odd curiousity. "How is Erza?" His tone void of anything but seriousness.

"W-What?" Mira's tears stopped as she too was curious of Laxus. Never had this ignorant, self-centered jerk asked of anyone's condition before. Even his grandfather's.

"How is Erza!?" She winced at his thunderous voice.

"Unconscious and sustained lots of injuries. Laxus-"

It's over. Mystogan was nowhere to be found, Laxus had just cut the communication. How could Laxus just let them perish here? How is Fairy Tail supposed to fight back now?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _What the hell was that woman doing? Didn't she know she might die?! Foolish girl!_

Laxus Dreyar charged towards the guild on his lightning form while the Raijinshuu followed far behind.

"Oi! Laxus! Wait!"

He did not want to waste any time so he ignored Bickslow but they still followed him. Either they follow and fight or not, Laxus does not care. He has to make sure the guild is still in one piece.

 _No, it's not because of that foolish girl._

He arrived at the back of the guild and saw the ruckus there. He does not intend to help any of the members fighting there. His main priority is to take out Master Jose of Phantom Lord.

"Laxus is here!"

"Laxus!"

He turned behind and saw Mira whose eyes were full of shock, she does not expect he'll come because he just cut off their communication.

Laxus ignored her and went straight to the floating base of the enemy. He has to stop this once and for all. If the old man could just fall down like that, he would not. He would prove him how capable of a master he can be. He is Laxus Dreyar, strongest mage of Fairy Tail.

His senses open for all possible attacks as he strode to the top of the guild where he assumed Master Jose is. He heard the fireboy yelled as he battle with one of the Element 4 but he ignored it. His sole purpose is to defeat the master.

Laxus' mind was full of strategy laid out for the battle he will be engaging with. He heard of Master Jose from the old geezer, he is not one to be underestimated alright but he has the best plan in mind. As he arrived at the top floor, Jose seemed to be ready. But his eyes showed surprise when he saw him and not Makarov.

"Laxus, what a surprise!"

Another old, rotten geezer stands in front of him. It would be his pleasure to kick his ass for fucking with Fairy Tail.

 _And her._

"Tch. What is your business with my Fairy Tail?"

"Oh. As far as I remember, Makarov does not acknowledge you being the next master of Fairy Tail." Jose mocked. He has to do better than that though.

"Let's settle this once and for all."

"Trying to fill in for your grandfather I see."

Laxus' eyebrows knotted in annoyance and charged towards Jose. The man deflected his attack of course and went for forced offense. Laxus dodged as fast as the lightning and sent out huge bolt of lightning, strucking the Phantom's Master and nearly destroying the top floor. Their assaults with each other continued for a few minutes until Laxus see the opportunity for his master plan.

 _There. I'll show you why I should be the next master, gramps._

Laxus concentrated as Jose struggled to get up. He gathered a huge ball of light, glowing so bright, combining it with his lightning.

Master Jose's eyes widened as Laxus' poured his energy out on his last resort. The magic that might drain his power out and defeat Jose.

"Fairy Law!"

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **I suck at fight scenes! Darn it! Oh, well!**

 **-Dhime**


	4. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas, everybody! Sorry, the updateisn't Christmas-y! XD**

 **anyway, thanks for reviewing** ** _Erxus _ and _Celtika82_** ** _,_** **I will try to update as soon as I can. :)**

 **-Dhime**

* * *

 **III. Selfish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Erza Scarlet opened her eyes from a long slumber. The last thing she remembered was shielding the guild from Phantom Lord's Jupiter. She will sacrifice everything to protect the people she cherish. Even die just so she could save Fairy Tail. But feeling her pained body signals that she is alive.

 _What happened to the guild?_

Her eyes roamed around the familiar room only for S-Class mage like herself. Good, the guild is fine. She continues scanning the room until her eyes fell into the chair next to her bed but her eyes focused on the man sitting in that chair, arms crossed over his chest, and leg on top of the other.

She almost shivered when they made eye contact. His sharp eyes pierces her in the bed.

"W-What are you-"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The man spoke cutting her. She raised a brow and tries to sit up but was stopped when _he_ shoved her back down to the bed as his body loomed over hers, arms on either side of her body.

"La-"

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!" She winced at that familiar thunderous voice. He's definitely mad. "Jupiter could have killed you! Have you no more care about your life?!"

"Since when did you care?!" She yelled back, trying to contain her fists beside her.

"You're not who I thought you'd be. You're just a selfish and foolish kid."

"And you're an arrogant, self-obsessed, ignorant, cold bastard."

The lightning dragonslayer glared at her before pulling himself off her. She watched him as he turn his back from her and walked to the door. "Don't take jobs before you're completely healed."

Laxus went out of the room with a loud bang of the door, leaving her completely stunned.

 _What just happened?_

Why was he acting like that? Erza is annoyed that she couldn't stop thinking about how Laxus acted. They have never interacted closely even before _that night._

Except when they were young and she was a new member of the guild. She always thought of him as a cold, arrogant, spoiled brat, even when he offered to be her sparring partner. There were lots of times they greeted each other or when they did spar a couple of times but nothing close to what happened a few weeks ago.

She just can't figure him out. He's too impossible.

* * *

"Erza!"

"Erza is awake!"

"Erza! Fight me!"

The redheaded S-class mage heard noises, a thud, and Natsu screaming Lucy's name.

"Erza! How are you feeling?" She smiled at Lucy as she carefully sits in front of the bar where Mirajane is.

"Fine, thank you, Lucy." Erza looked around to acknowledge her fellow guildmates who were concerned for her and then looked at Mira. "How is Master?"

Mira smiled, her usual smile, and placed a glass of water in front of her. "Master Makarov is fine now. It was a good thing Laxus came and defeated Master Jose. Fairy Tail would have been turned to ashes if he didn't."

 _Wait._ "What? Laxus helped?"

"Yes. He came out with serious injuries but he really did a number on Master Jose who was now under Magic Council's custody."

"Oh. That's... Surprising."

"Erza? Are you okay?"

She looked at Lucy and smiled. "I'm fine, Lucy. What else happened while I was knocked out?"

"Well, the usual. We had a party after winning, Master Makarov and Laxus had to report to the council. Mystogan came back. Turns out Mystogan was the one wiping out other Phantom Lord teams and allies. And Lucy just got back from his father."

"I had to warn him to stop forcing me back there." Lucy said with a guilty look.

"It wasn't your fault, Lucy. We'll never give you to him anyway." Erza reassures as Lucy smiles and nods gratefully.

When the Celestial Spirit mage made her way to Natsu and the others, Erza turned to Mira for a serious talk. "Mira, why did Laxus help us?"

Mirajane's expression turned from cheerful to uneasy. "I'm not exactly sure. I pleaded for him to come back and help us but he denied. And then I told him about Master and you. He asked how you were, and I told him the truth. He cut the communication, the next thing I know he's going inside the Phantom Lord base."

"Oh." Erza didn't know how to react. Not when Laxus seemed to return because he found out how weak she was. He must have been furious that the guild he's claiming was going to be destroyed. That's why he's mad at her earlier. She cannot protect Fairy Tail. He hated her because she keeps claiming she will protect the guild but couldn't live up to her promises. "I'm sorry, Mira."

Mira grasps her hands into her own. "We're okay now, Erza. We're all safe. Thank you for saving us all. Don't apologize for anything."

"I'm..." She looked away and carefully pulled her hands away from her fellow S-class mage. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

She didn't even let Mira say anything anymore. She just silently slipped out of the guild. The despicable lightning boy still in her mind. She needed to at least thank him for saving Fairy Tail.

She slowly walked along the joyful city of Magnolia, and then towards the forest. She really needed some air.

"You're not supposed to be walking around yet."

She turned around, on guard, but what she saw shocked her. This person never actually shows himself to anyone in the guild aside from Master, and maybe Laxus. But she accidentally saw him when he took a job from the 2nd floor that is why she recognizes him even if he doesn't want to.

The man slowly walk towards her as the leaves danced with the wind, gracefully falling around him.

"Mystogan." She finally said. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that, Erza."

"I can do whatever I want."

"Hn. Laxus is right, you are selfish. Your friends worries about you yet here you are straining yourself when you just got healed."

She couldn't even read his facial expression. "I am not disabled."

"I didn't say you are." She glared at him as he shares the stare-off contest. "Go back to the guild before Laxus finds you here."

 _First Laxus, and now Mystogan? These two are impossible!_ And what would Laxus even care if she's here? It's not like he cares about her well-being. He's furious at her. These two are making her head spin.

"Stubborn."

For the first time in her life, Erza squealed when the masked man lifts her to his arms and walks towards the city, and to the guild. "Mystogan! Let me-"

Before she even finish her sentence, Mystogan put her into a sleeping spell so he could carry her back to the guild peacefully. But what he doesn't know is that he's being watched by an easily-annoyed lightning mage.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One of my favorite FT characters appears! I ship MystErza too, so I might do a one-shot for these two.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated!**

 **:)**

 **-Dhime**


	5. Chapter 4

**So... Any suggestions for the next chapter?**

 **To _Exo-Toxicimpulse_ and _Akanora_ , thanks for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated for you two. :)**

 **Oh! Did I forget to mention that Lisanna didn't disappear in this story? Well, there you go! XD**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2016, here we come!**

 **:)**

 **-Dhime**

* * *

 **IV. Laxus vs. Mystogan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Laxus Dreyar is known to be arrogant, overbearing, selfish and violent by most of the Fairy Tail members. Erza Scarlet told him herself but what he doesn't know is that Erza contradicts herself in her mind. Sure, she doesn't like him the first time they met because honestly, who would appreciate getting mocked and laughed at? But deep inside, she believes Laxus has goodness within, he is just, well, misguided. And witnessing your grandfather expelling your father without knowing the reason doesn't really help at all. Plus, living on the shadows of your grandfather is not ideal either.

But what was Laxus to do? Of course, build up his own name. He doesn't mind being called anything as long as he will not be compared with the 3rd Fairy Tail Master Makarov Dreyar.

"Why am I thinking about him again? Tch."

Erza sighed for the nth time after waking up from the sleeping spell Mystogan casted on her. Speaking of the masked mage.

"Damn that Mystogan."

Her fists balled up in annoyance as she remembers how Laxus and Mystogan treated her. They thought of her as a weak girl who needs to be protected. They disregarded the fact that she too is bearing the same S-class status as themselves. Who did they think they are to tell her to just lay in bed and be useless?!

"Erza?"

The scarlet-haired mage turn her head to the doorway to see Master Makarov looking like he's torn between walking closer and walking out of the "S-class only" room.

"Am I interrupting... Something?"

The short old man asked as she trail her eyes onto the sheets of the bed where the master is looking, and found the sheets torn like pieces of paper. Her eyes widened in surprise. When had she done that?

"So... Are you feeling fine now?"

Erza broke from her trance and stared at Master Makarov. "Yes, Master. A bit light-headed thanks to that Mystogan. Tch." Makarov chuckled like a silly old man.

"Good to know. Everyone's worried of you. Natsu and the others will feel much more comfortable if they see you acting yourself again."

Wait... What? Before she could ask, Makarov walked out of the room leaving her alone again. Did they all sense her unease when she slipped out of the guild?

 _Ugh_.

Her head started aching again. First, she needed to get to her apartment in Fairy Hills.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mystogan has always appeared mysterious to all Fairy Tail members. He knows that. Laxus calls him coward, he also knows that. But since he appeared in front of the person he was trying to hide from, it wouldn't make sense hiding from everyone else too.

"Natsuuu! There's a suspicious man who entered the guild!" Everyone looked at Happy and then to the man behind him.

"Gaah! Who was that?!" Natsu yelled pointing at the mysterious masked man who is currently walking straight to the bar where Master Makarov is.

"Mystogan, my boy!"

Everyone put out a look of surprise seeing Mystogan in the flesh but mostly because he did not put everyone to sleep like usual.

"Mystogan! Fight me!" Natsu screamed and attacked the masked mage but Mystogan deflected it making Natsu fly across the room and crash to the wall.

"Ugh, Natsu." Lucy facepalmed.

"So that's what Mystogan looks like."

"Woah. Even his revealed self is mysterious."

Macao and Wakaba high-fived and laughed. Everyone else seemed to be watching Mystogan's every actions.

"What made you reveal yourself to everyone?" The master asked.

"Erza already saw me."

"He l-l-l-likes her!" Happy teased, and everyone started whistling and cheering for Mystogan's misunderstood situation.

"Stop rolling your tongue!" Lucy lectured but was also interested in the comversation.

"What made you think Erza would care even if she sees you or not?"

They all looked up to the 2nd floor and saw Laxus leaning while smirking in his usual mocking way. "And you think Erza would care you're worried about her instead?"

Everyone else dropped their jaws in the shocking exchange.

"Laxus also l-l-l-l-likes her!" Happy teased again.

Mystogan and Laxus exchanged death glares trying to make each other back down. The lightning mage was highly annoyed. But of what exactly? That Mystogan is being compared with him as Fairy Tail's strongest? Or was it something to do about the requip mage?

 _What the fuck did I just thought of?_

"Since you're here anyway. Why won't we settle who really is the strongest?" He challenged.

"Let's." Mystogan replied.

Everyone cheered, Cana even drank her fill in excitement. A showdown between two of Fairy Tail's strongest mages must not be taken lightly. This calls for a celebration! Mystogan was the one who went out of the guild, Laxus followed suit.

"Laxus! Laxus! Laxus!"

"Go, Laxus!"

"Mystogan! Beat the crap out of him!"

"Mystogan!"

Fairy Tail members started cheering for the rivals, since none of the two confirmed or denied. Some even started betting money. Lucy shook her head and sweatdropped at what she's seeing.

"Fairy Tail is such a weird guild." She facepalmed again.

"It will be fun! The last man standing is the rightful one for Erza." Mira giggled, Lucy stared dumbfoundedly at her.

"She really is popular with the boys." The Celestial Spirit mage was amazed that Erza's beauty made two of Fairy Tail's strongest men battle against each other. "Let's get the Master to stop this!"

"3. 2. 1... Fight!"

Lucy turned where the battle ground is happening and realized that Master Makarov is the one who signaled the fight to start. Now she really lost hope, she knows where thse guys get their party-everyday attitude. Everyone started yelling their bet's name again.

"Are you going to attack or do you want me to beat you up?"

Laxus smirked, Mystogan pulled out a stave from the bunch in his back. The two lashed out at each other; Laxus sending out huge bolts of lightning, and Mystogan using the three-way magic circle. Both kept on giving out their best magic against each other.

"You have to do better than that, another-"

"Shut up!" Laxus was cut out when Mystogan punched him in the jaw. The lightning mage mockingly laughed as the two now exchanged punches and kicks.

"Aren't we going to stop them?" Lucy said, now nervous at the display of full power.

"Who can stop those two?" Cana grinned and drank again.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

A loud yell echoed as all the guild members fell silent, and the two rivals stopped in the middle of their attacks. Most of the members cowered in fear when they heard that familiar voice, Natsu and Gray especially, even shivered. Only Laxus and Mystogan stood their ground, whereas Master Makarov couldn't be seen anywhere. Lucy flinched and started biting her nails. Natsu had to drag her when everyone started backing out, leaving the two powerful mages in front of Erza.

"Will one of you be kind as to explain why you are fighting?" She raised a brow as her eyes looked left and right on the two.

"Tch." Laxus scoffed and crossed his arms, signaling that he wouldn't budge.

Mystogan moved to pick up his stave and put it back behind him. "Erza."

She focused her eyes on Mystogan and it made Laxus annoyed. The mysterious mage took a quick gaze at Laxus and then sighed.

"It was just a misunderstanding."

"Really? But you have to give all your power out? For a misunderstanding?" Erza moved her head and settled her glare at Laxus. "Do you have anything to add, Laxus?"

Laxus just gave out an uninterested expression and turned his head away. "Hn."

Erza touched her forehead like it was aching and sighed. "Whatever it is, stop ruining the yard and the trees." She looked around and was annoyed more. "And fix these holes."

Titania turned her back on the two and walked towards the city. She definitely wants a sweet Strawberry cake right now. And maybe go to an onsen. All children of Fairy Tail are such a headache.

 _I wonder what really is with those two? Hm. I'll know from the Master._


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for late update!**

 **For _AmazinglyCool_ and _heyychino_! Thank you for the encouraging reviews! Enjoy! I hope. :)**

 **And of course** _flashback =_ flashback

* * *

 **V. Why he likes her**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Laxus, fight me!"_

 _The blonde-haired mage looked behind him and saw Natsu attacking him with fire in his hands. He swiftly dodged, making Natsu hit on one of the huge panels in the hallway where Laxus is walking._

 _The lightning mage smirked cockily as he look down at the Dragonslayer._

 _"Practice your aim first before challenging me into a fight, punk." He remarked and swiftly walks away._

 _He turned right and was near the oak tree he used to rest in but was greeted by an unexpected person there. The girl was leaning into the tree while talking to his grandfather, the sixth Guild Master Makarov. Laxus seethed silently as his grandfather taps the head of the girl._

 _ **How could he treat someone better than how he treated his own son? And what's so special about that brat? She probably told him a pitiful story like everybody in the guild did. Tch.**_

 _Laxus wouldn't admit but when he saw her one eye shed a tear but the other doesn't, he was a bit moved and intrigued. He heard when she arrived at the guild her other eye was covered by an eyepatch. Laxus checked himself for feeling something about the girl's fate. It wasn't sympathy for sure. It was just pity._

 _He was about to turn his back on the scene and start walking away when someone stepped in front of him._

 _"Laxus."_

 _"Mystogan."_

 _"Why were you watching Erza?"_

 _"I wasn't watching her. She's in my spot."_

 _The masked man nodded although still looking at him suspiciously. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"_

 _"I finished it early."_

 _"So that gave you time to check on your crush."_

 _"Shut up, Mystogan. I despise Erza."_

 _"I never said anything about Erza."_

 _Laxus gritted his teeth, he knows Mystogan smirked. He considers Mystogan a friend when Makarov first introduced them. He's rather silent and keeps to himself. Just like he is. But sometimes Mystogan gets into his nerves. He surely knows how to push someone's buttons. But he's wrong. He doesn't like the Scarlet-haired mage. Not even one bit. "Why are you here anyway? Aren't you busy with animas?"_

 _"It's exhausting to close anima one after another. I need to talk to Erza."_

 _He raised a brow at this. "Why?"_

 _"As her fellow guildmate, I need to introduce myself so she wouldn't think I'm the one she befriended in the tower of heaven."_

 _"Don't you think seeing you will just make her feel bad even more? You may not be the one in the Tower of Heaven but you still have the same face. You'll just make her remember all her bad memories everyday."_

 _Mystogan stared at him in disbelief. "So you cared about her feelings."_

 _Laxus scoffed. "I didn't say that."_

 _"Then don't try to stop me from showing myself to her."_

 _"The old geezer will surely beat you into a pulp."_

 _He smirked when Mystogan's eyes widened in realization. **Hn. That would make him stop.**_

 _The masked mage groaned and was about to turn and go. "By the way, erase in your mind the idea that I like that brat."_

 _"Okay. Then I'm telling you that I like her instead. And that ice mage probably has a crush on her too."_

 _Laxus' eyes widened in surprise. For a second there, he wanted to punch his friend for no reason at all. Or is there? Since when did Mystogan think of anything else other than his anima problems? And he already know a lot of things about Erza Scarlet? He tried to shake off what Mystogan just said and was about to say something to him but then the masked-man was already replaced by the approaching figures of Makarov and the requip mage herself._

 _"Laxus." They both acknowledge him. He just nodded at the old geezer but glared at the scarlet-haired._

 _He noticed how Makarov suddenly looked at him in disappointment which is not new for him. "Follow me to my office, boy." He turned to the girl and smiled. "I will see you later, Erza."_

 _"Hai, Master." The brat bowed at both him and Makarov and finally walked away while him and the old man turned to a different direction. As quickly as they arrived at the Guild Master's office, Makarov turned to him with a serious look._

 _"Erza has been through a lot, Laxus. You know that."_

 _"Tch."_

 _"Stop treating her like a dirt."_

 _"A weakling doesn't belong to this guild."_

 _"Laxus!" He saw Makarov's angry face giving off a sign that he might turn into a giant any minute. His loud voice echoed throughout the large room. The old man sighed and looked down. "You don't know exactly what she's been through."_

 _"Then tell me!" Laxus replied in annoyance._

 _"She wasn't just unlucky in the Tower of Heaven. She was a prisoner and a slave. She saw how her friend turned evil, almost killed her, and killed lots of their fellow slaves. She saw my old friend got killed in front of her. When she arrived at the guild, she was wearing an eyepatch, one eye taken. She was covered in wounds, all over her body. Even Polyrusca was amazed that she survived. She had to abandon her friends so Jellal wouldn't kill them. She is bearing a much greater baggage than us. That is why, Laxus, at least try to make her feel that she is welcome here with us."_

 _Laxus couldn't believe what the real story about Erza Scarlet is. He only heard bits, like she left her friends. So he assumed that she's a coward and a weakling. He never thought a kid like her got through all of that and still live._

 _"I know deep inside you sympathize with her. She deserves to be in Fairy Tail so let's be nice to her."_

 _"I'll try."_

 _Laxus stood up and didn't bother to look behind and see his grandfather's reaction. He heard enough. He respects her. And he will acknowledge her if that's the only that could make her feel a bit better. He went out of the guild and darted nowhere. He doesn't even know where to go._

 _Then he remembered what Mystogan said. He walked around Fairy Hills and spotted the requip mage training in the forest with a wooden dummy and a sword. As she sway the sword to hit her target, he can't help but barge in._

 _"That dummy isn't a good sparring partner."_

 _Erza turned and a hint of mild surprise was evident as her eyes widen a bit._

 _"I'll be your sparring partner fron now on if you want." He walked closer until he's a meter away. He removed his hands from his pocket and dropped his coat to the ground to ready himself._

 _"Don't cry if my sword hits you."_

 _Laxus couldn't help but laugh. "You can try, red."_

 _"I really will, yellow."_

 _"Hm. My hair is blonde." He teased._

 _"And my hair is scarlet."_

 _They both smirked. Maybe this ain't bad at all. They may appear to dislike each other. But somehow he knows she acknowledges him as he does her._ _Erza_ _was the one who attacked first. Laxus obviously blocked her by lightning. They continued sparring until the verge of dawn._

 _As the two battled each other, little did they know that a certain masked mage was watching their exchange. Said mage smirked and shook his head then turned to get back to his mission._

* * *

"Earth to Laxus."

"Laxus?"

"Laxus, what's wrong?"

The lightning mage's memories faded as he heard the Raijinshuu calling out to him. His eyes darted towards the three and shook his head.

"You sure you're okay? Should we head back to the guild?"

He nodded and did not talk for the rest of their journey back to the guild. As soon as they arrived at Magnolia, Laxus dismissed and left Raijinshuu. He dashed through the town, towards Fairy Hills. As soon as he stepped in front of his target's door, he knocked on it and waited for the person to open the door for him.

The girl wasn't a bit surprised to see him standing in her doorway since after she got injured, he visits her often especially after his mission.

"Red."

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Yellow."

He smirked as she opens the door wider and lets him enter in her apartment. Laxus confidently strides inside and sits in her couch. Althought she wasn't surprised he came to see her as soon as he's back from his mission with Raijinshuu, she was still confused as to why he often visits her.

She offered him tea but he declined so she settled in the couch beside him, gathering her legs up and hugging her knees. She felt his eyes on him but she refused to hold a staring contest.

"So to what do I owe your presence? Again."

"Has Mystogan come to see you?"

She curiously turns her head to him. "Why would Mystogan come to see me?"

"Hm. Just because."

She raised a brow. "Because?"

Laxus shook his head, signaling that he has no intention of talking about it anymore. "How are you?"

"Great." She sighed and is ready to confront him. "What is this, Laxus? Would you mind telling me why you drop by everytime you got back from your mission?"

"I don't really know either."

She stared at him, he stared back. Her confused eyes with a matching facial expression is adorable. Her shy yet confident demeanor is alluring. He didn't know how she manages to be strong and rash but graceful. Her presence is powerful and makes other women's incompetent. Her voice is firm and brave. Everything about her is intoxicating.

But above all that. The reason is unclear of why he likes her.

* * *

 **I'm not even going to expand why and how they get to this stage. Please bear with me. :)**

 **Thanks, fellow LaxZa shippers!**

 **-Dhime**


	7. Chapter 6

**For my inspiration.**

 **My Roleplay World and real-life boyfriend, Laxus. Yes, I roleplay as Erza and I met my bf when he was roleplaying Laxus. We had an odd love story. He actually just messaged me if I wanted to rp with him. And now he is my inspiration for this fic. He doesn't ship LaxZa though, that jerk. He's really like Laxus most of the times. I know you don't read my stories, how dare you?! Hahaha. XD**

 **Anyway, sorry for that. This fic won't be long. So thanks for reading and appreciating! Special thanks to _mynameiz,_ i LOVE your Laxus x Erza story! **

**-Dhime**

* * *

 **VI. Unofficial**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Why don't you know? You should-"

The redheaded mage was cut off when a pair of soft lips descended on to her own. She couldn't move. She didn't know what to do or what to think until Laxus' tongue darted on her lips, seeking for permission to enter. The frustrating part is, she allowed him. His large hand cupped her chin to give him better access, and she was rooted there, letting him kiss her like he means it.

The lightning mage slowly let her chin go and detached his lips and tongue from her mouth. Erza's mouth was left hung open as she stares at Laxus' face. Never had she noticed how good-looking Laxus really is. Never had she paid attention how sexually appealing this jerk is.

"Your face is all red."

It was like a bubble popped and her thoughts snapped. Laxus was smirking. "What... Why... You..?"

"Relax. Breathe, Erza." Laxus held both her shoulders and started inhaling so Erza would copy him. And she did. Too much. "We already did more than just that so don't be too shaken by a kiss."

"B-but y-you..."

"I don't know why. Or how. I just know I have feelings for you. And it is strong. That is why I keep on coming to you. Do you understand me? Erza?"

Erza frowned and slapped his arm. "Of course I understand! I'm not a retard!"

She almost cried when he chuckled. It was so soothing, one that she have never known can comfort her. Now she's really confused. How did Laxus developed such feelings for her?!

"But why? You hated me ever since we were young. Why would you have th-that for me?"

The blonde shrugged and avoided her eyes. "I don't know. I just do." He gazed at her and sighed. "Look I know I startled you. But if you think it's too bothersome then just forget it. I'd never force you into something you don't want. I'll just go."

Erza's head was spinning but somehow it struck her like a lightning when Laxus stood up and was about to leave. She lunged onto him, hugging his back in the process, it was out of character of her but she has a feeling it was the only thing that could make him stop.

"Erza?"

"I don't know either but I think this is what I should do, Laxus."

She buried her face in his back muscles, her arms locked on his abdomen. She could feel just how defined and toned he is.

 _Dammit, Erza! Stop being a pervert!_

* * *

"We should talk about us." Laxus started as they were sitting on her couch again after that hug that he interpreted as "don't go," he decided to talk to her about their situation. He knows this is uncharacteristic for both of them but he was sure his feelings for her isn't just lust or whatever. It is something. Because he wouldn't look at her like she's the only woman in the world if it isn't something.

"I honestly don't know exactly how I feel. But you should know that I never stopped thinking about you since _that_ day. I tried to shake you off my mind but when you yelled at me after the war with Phantom Lord... I just couldn't shake this feeling of wanting to understand you. To know all about you. I'm confused..."

Laxus grinned and put his hand on top of her head. "You had me worried, red. Don't sacrifice yourself for everyone again."

"But I-"

"Shut up. I don't know what I will do if anything bad happens to you."

Erza frowned but didn't opposed him. "I'm an S-class wizard like you. Don't underestimate me."

Laxus groaned lowly. "I'm not, okay? I know how capable you are. Just don't put everyone before yourself." He sighed when Erza crossed her arms under her breast. "That's disturbing. Unless you really wanted me to molest you, I should go."

"What?" She rolled her eyes when she realized his perverted side kicked in. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

He stood up to walk to the door, she followed him. "We still need to resolve this because the next time I might really jump you."

"Laxus!"

Titania's face was red again while the blonde chuckled teasingly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded, Laxus started walking away, one hand raised to let her know he is bidding good bye.

* * *

"Laxus, sit here!"

Erza's attention was redirected to the Raijinshuu when Evergreen called the lightning mage. Her eyebrow raised when Laxus didn't even shrug away Ever's hands and face on his arm. Bickslow and Freed had their fair share of beer in hand. While Laxus and Evergreen looks like a happy couple surrounded by friends. She frowned.

"Erza? What's wrong?"

She turned her head to Lisanna and saw worry in her eyes. "It's nothing. What were you saying again?"

"Elf niichan wouldn't let me join him on his mission. I really want to! I can't even convince Mira nee to let me go with Elf niichan. What should I do?"

She tapped Lisanna's shoulder to comfort her but the girl winced. She must have tapped too hard. "Give them time, Lisanna. They were still afraid that something bad might happen again. I'm sure Elfman and Mira will realize you are capable soon."

She smiled warmly. "Thanks, Erza. I'll try to be more patient. Well, I'm going to help Mira nee first."

Lisanna smiled, she nodded and then the white-haired went to the bar to help her sister. She was left to watch Laxus and the Raijinshuu again. They really looked comfortable with each other. Especially Evergreen latching herself to Laxus.

She shook her head and saw Laxus smirking cockily at her.

 _He caught me watching him! Dammit, Erza!_

"Natsuuu! Erza looks like she's going to eat meee!"

She snapped her head towards Happy. Why does she feel so irritated because of what she saw?! "Oi, Erza! Why are you glaring at Happy?! Fight me instead!"

She sighed. "I don't have time for you, Natsu."

She stood up and walked out of the guild. Maybe she just needs some air. Erza darted towards the forest just on the outskirts of Magnolia and decided to sit under the large oak tree in front of a river.

She looked around for anything that could distract her from thinking of Laxus and Evergreen, and what happened last night. Erza shook her head violently.

 _Feelings, my ass. But there you are flirting with your teammate. Bastard._

"You're scaring the rabbits."

She immediately summoned her sword in panic that it might be an enemy. She spun around and saw the masked mage. She heaved a sigh of relief but her heartbeat wasn't dropping. Mystogan's face is a mere inch from hers. She took a step back and almost stumbled but the man held her waist steady.

"Careful."

She frowned and detached herself from the masked man. "Stop startling me!"

"When did I ever startle you?"

She glared at him and sat down again. "Nevermind. What are you doing here? Finished a mission early?"

Mystogan took the space beside her and comfortably sat himself there. "You look like you need someone to talk to." She raised a brow at him. "So what is it?"

"You're not one to talk too much."

"Does that mean you prefer to talk to someone else?"

"You're being talkative today, Mystogan."

"Who?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's the one filling your thoughts?"

"What?"

"It's Laxus, isn't it?"

"What are you-"

Mystogan took out an apple to hand to her. She was about to take it but someone else did. They both looked up at the person who unshamefully took the apple. Her eyes widened when the topic of their discussion took a bite at the apple which was supposed to be hers. Laxus handed her the apple he just bitten.

"It's not poisonous or charmed." Laxus smirked down at them.

"What?" She frowned.

"I won't dream of drugging the Titania." Mystogan said.

"Oh? Tell me more." Laxus' voice was full of mockery.

Mystogan stood up and the two mages started sizing up each other. Erza stood up too and put a hand on both men's chest to make them stop and back off. "What is wrong with you two? The other week you even fought all out. It's disturbing."

"Tch." Laxus scoffed.

"Hn." Mystogan turned his back at them. "I'll see you around, Erza." The masked mage disappeared into the deep of the forest.

Erza turned to Laxus and crossed her arms. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Don't be jealous, Ever is like a sister to me."

She felt her face heat up and decided to get annoyed instead of embarassed. "Why would I be jealous? It's not like we're together! And I wasn't talking about that."

Laxus smirked cockily. "Then what is?"

"You and Mystogan has an issue."

"I don't want to answer that. Let's go."

"But, Laxus-"

"Let's go."

"Don't treat me like some slave. We don't even know what this is between us."

"We're unofficial because I'm considering what you feel."

"What?"

She wasn't even able to comprehend what he just said when Laxus' large hands enveloped her small one. His fingers tangles in between spaces of hers. And then there she felt that strong feelings Laxus might have been talking about. It was there. And all it took to make her realize is him holding her hand. She has feelings for Laxus too. No doubt about it.


	8. Chapter 7

**For my fellow LaxZa lovers, I am sorry if this story is shallow. But I will not make any excuses. Your reviews are very touching and inspiring. Thank you.**

 **Please check out my other LaxZa story, The Proposal. And please tell me what you think.**

 **btw, thanks to _thundergodlaxus_ , you are really great! Thanks for the honest opinions and reviews! :)**

 _ **heyychino**_ **, omg! I'm glad you liked that! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you also like this one. This chapter is actually making me nervous.**

 **-Dhime**

* * *

 **VII. Yellow and Red**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So what about the plan?"

"My babies and I wouldn't get to destroy fairies then?!"

"There will be no more Battle of Fairy Tail?"

"I've decided."

Erza knew those voices. Very familiar voices of the Raijinshuu, the Thunder Tribe. Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed and Laxus. What do they mean? What is Battle of Fairy Tail? Bickslow was talking about destroying fairies. The mages of Fairy Tail?!

"Laxus!" Erza decided to interfere with the Raijinshuu's meeting. The 4 people turned to her but she couldn't pinpoint exactly Laxus' reaction.

"What are you doing here, Titania? That title should be mine by the way." Evergreen scoffed, clearly still couldn't get over the fact that people calls her Titania, Queen of Fairies.

"What is this Battle of Fairy Tail? Are you trying to make everyone fight?!" Her blood was starting to boil. Just when she was starting to trust that Laxus would give up on his dilusion of changing Fairy Tail, she will hear this?

"That doesn't concern you, Erza." Freed said in a very serious tone.

She calculated her chances of winning if ever she fights with the Raijinshuu. She might a force to reckon with but Raijinshuu members are S-Class level plus they have Laxus.

"It actually does concern her."

"Laxus?" The three members looked at the blonde-haired lightning mage with frustration.

"She is a member of Fairy Tail. Battle of Fairy Tail will not happen anymore." Laxus said steadily looking at her, like he's expecting some kind of reaction from her.

"If you are planning something that will ruin Fairy Tail, I will make sure to stop you with all I've got." Erza uttered, dead seriousness in her voice then she turned and left.

* * *

These past few days Erza had been a lot to think of. Especially since she was taken to jail by the Magic Council. She couldn't forget Laxus' face when he found out. Erza swore Natsu would have been incapacitated if Laxus did beat him up after knowing that she spent a day on jail because of the Fire Dragonslayer. Good thing she and the Master stopped the Lightning Dragonslayer. And adding that Battle of Fairy Tail whatever it is, it doesn't sound good.

Erza looked outside her apartment and saw Cherry Blossoms starting blooming. That's right, the Hanami Festival.

"Erza-san! Are you not coming out for the Bingo game?"

She heard Juvia's voice from the other side of her door. Erza sighed and decided answer the water woman. "I'll be there later, Juvia."

She didn't hear anything anymore so she assumed that Juvia went to the guild alone. She needed more time alone. She needed more time to think of what Laxus said the other week. He took her out on a date. Why wouldn't it be a date? He bought her dinner and even paid for her Strawberry Cake.

"So he's really serious about me?"

"Yes, I am serious about you."

Erza Scarlet would kill to keep the secret of her shrieking this day of the Hanami Festival. The man chuckled and dropped himself on her couch while holding his stomach. Her face sported the color of her hair in embarassment but decided to be angry about it. "What are you doing here?!"

Laxus stared at her and smirked, like nothing happened earlier. "What? Do I still need an invitation to come inside my girlfriend's apartment?"

Erza blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Okay, maybe four times? She lost count.

"G-g-girlfriend?!"

"You still wouldn't accept?" Laxus asked seriously.

Even before Erza could grasp his question, Laxus had her face in his hand in a split second, and in the next he was kissing her. She wouldn't lie, she liked his kisses. She was still confused. But she does know that she doesn't like him getting close with any girl. Even Evergreen.

Her lips started responding and their kissing frenzy turned hot until Laxus stopped. "I do not want to do anything further than that unless you agree to become my girlfriend as a respect to you, Titania."

Erza couldn't meet his eyes in embarassment. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" She could sense he is smirking by now.

"Yes, I'll be your g-g... Just yes!"

Another chuckle from the man and she was enveloped in a hug. Which she liked by the way. She'd never complain. Was she the only one who get to see this out-of-character side of him? Is he like this with the Raijinshuu too?

Who would have thought Laxus has a sweet, soft side? And he has a gentlemanly laugh.

"Let's tell them." Erza looked up at Laxus with wide eyes. It made him smile, she really looks adorable.

"T-Tell them? Now?"

"Don't you want to? Old man will probably speechless but I don't think he'll object. Neither anyone. You are the Titania after all."

"And you are Laxus." They both grinned.

"Thanks for the compliment, Red."

"No problem, Yellow."

* * *

Erza couldn't shake the nervousness as Laxus and her started walking down the streets of Magnolia like normal people. She refused to let him use his lightning dash. So now she's suffering from the curious looks of the town people. What is so odd about her and Laxus walking together anyway?!

Okay, so maybe no one has ever seen them walk together like this. Hand in hand. Wait. Since when did Laxus intertwine their fingers?!

"You look nervous so I took the liberty." He said without looking at her.

At last they arrived at the guild building. Laxus was the one who opened the doors. And as soon as they enter, every members they pass looked at them like they are crazy. And were sporting a jawdrop.

Macao and Wakaba.

Vijeteer and Kinana.

Laki, Nab and Max.

Jet and Droy.

Levy, and even Gajeel.

Was it so uncanny for Laxus and her to be seen like this?

"Yo, Jiji."

Erza slapped Laxus' arm when he called the master like that. The master was laughing with Mira when he turned around. The joyful aura inside the guild hall died and change into something... Erza doesn't know how to put it at all.

"Erza? Laxus?" Mira usually teases her about this but right now the demon also didn't know how to react.

"Well... You see... Laxus. Uh." That's it, she's done for. She tugged at Laxus' coat to signal him that she needed help.

"Erza and I are dating. So if you have a problem with that, we wouldn't mind settling it with a fight."

"Laxus!" Another slap on his arm.

"What? We can beat them all together." The man grinned, Erza started chuckling.

No one still said a word.

"Erza and Laxus?!" Natsu was the first to broke from the trance Laxus and Erza seemed to put them all in.

"Their spawn will destroy the world! We're al gonna die!" Happy seconded. Everyone started panicking.

Well, that's a better reaction than nothing.

"Y-Y-You two!" Master Makarov finally spoke. "Gildarts! Where is Gildarts?! He needs to replace me as soon as possible! I can't handle this anymore!" Erza sweatdropped and Laxus' eyebrow raised as the old Master started acting like a lunatic.

"Congratulations, Erza." Erza turned to Mira and nodded at her in embarassment. "You two, Laxus. You do know she wouldn't let you off without a beating if you hurt her, right?"

Laxus smirked at Mira and looked at Erza. "You can try, Red."

"I really will, Yellow." Erza grinned.

"Ooooh! Look at them! They're in looove!" The couple ignored what Lucy said.

"Gray-sama! Let us announce our relationship too!" Juvia said with full of conviction. And hearts in her eyes.

"What?! Oy, Juvia! Cut it out!" Gray yelled as Juvia started clinging onto him.

Laxus and Erza watch as the riot ensues inside the hall. The members made their announcement of their relationship look like the end of the world.

"This isn't so bad, huh?" Laxus said, Erza shrugged.

"Laxus! Why didn't you tell us?" Evergreen looked delighted. Or not.

"My babies are itching to party!" Bickslow said with beer on his hand. Freed remained silent but acknowledged Erza.

"Laxs, Erza! Your kid has to fight me!"

"I got this." Erza said to Laxus and punched Natsu from the top of his head when the pink-haired lunged himself at them. Natsu landed on the floor, Laxus sported another smirk.

And you could see Lisanna and Lucy trying to catch Master Makarov's soul that separated from his body. Again.

"I'll go with Natsu at the others, the Raijinshuu seemed to be waiting for you." Erza told Laxus and the latter nodded.

"Let's party on our own later, then?" The blonde smirked and winked at the scarlet-haired requip mage and made his way to his friends. Erza blushed but turned her way to her friends too.


End file.
